The invention concerns a mixing pump, which can perform pumping of two or more liquids from the storage of the components to the storage of the mixed product and at the same time mix the liquids very effectively in a constant, but adjustable, ratio of the components.
Numerous industries and especially the chemical industry and the fuel industry, want to mix two or more liquids very effectively and in a constant ratio of the liquids (adjustable). The requirements for a real effective mixing (in microphase) and for a constant ratio, independent of the capacity, are often very strict, and it has of course been possible to fulfill these requirements during the past years with technical ingenuity, but the solutions to the problems have mostly been complicated and expensive.
It is evident, that one can fulfil the above-mentioned requirements by means of the advanced technique of today, comprised of a plant consisting of one or more of the following components: metering pumps, pumps, flow-controls, regulating valves, various mixing equipment (for instance static mixers), and the newest data techniques.
However, very often the above technique becomes complicated and expensive and very vulnerable to operational disorders.